Paparazzy
by katyta kitty
Summary: Que pasara cuando una super estrella se enamora de la persona que lo sigue dia y noche con preguntas y una camara? una paparazzy...! Una chica que quiere convertirse en una reportera profecional y hara lo que sea por conseguirlo...lo que sea


**Holaa! Esta es una nueva creación…no se, quisa valla resultando divertida con cada capítulo, espero les guste y las dejo con este primer capítulo que realmente me costó terminar…**

**Por cierto….este fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 1:**

**La habitación estaba en penumbras, había un ligero olor a alcohol mezclado con humo de cigarrillos, anoche había tenido la mejor fiesta de la vida y ahora la resaca lo estaba matando, daría lo que fuera por dormir durante todo el día, pero al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse, supo que eso no pasaría**

**-Tienes un concierto en tres días y estas aquí….deberías estar ensayando Inuyasha- dijo tranquilamente un hombre de ojos azules y una diminuta coleta en su cabello mientras abría las cortinas y a su vez las ventanas de la habitación, la luz del sol alumbro un bulto que se removió inquieto en la enorme cama**

**-Déjame en paz!- pidió el hombre con voz ronca mientras se revolvía entre las sabanas de la cama**

**-Ya levántate! Hay un hermoso día afuera y a las tres tienes ensayo general para el concierto! - dijo un poco más enojado el chico de coleta**

**El chico en la cama suspiro resignado y se incorporó levemente, las sabanas se deslizaron por su cuerpo revelando un torso bien trabajado, cabellos plateados adornando su cabeza y unos hermosos ojos dorados que eran herencia familiar, bastante típicos en un Taisho.**

**El chico bostezo sonoramente y puso una mano sobre sus ojos para que la luz del sol no afectara su visión, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y encontró a su manager y mejor amigo, Miroku, mirándolo con reproche…como siempre.**

**- Donde dijiste que es el concierto?- dijo con una sonrisa inocente viendo la cara de desagrado de su amigo al sentir el olor a alcohol y cigarros….evidencia de la alocada fiesta que tuvo la estrella la noche anterior**

**-En Tokio….viajamos en dos días asique….comienza ya a….que es ese olor? Acaso….-Frunció sus cejas al unir las piezas del rompecabezas y un profundo gruñido salió de su garganta al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba**

**-No es lo que crees….-Trato de explicarse el oji-dorado**

**-Claro! Nunca es lo que creo…ya hemos hablado sobre esto Inuyasha! Debes poner 110% de energía en esto si de verdad quieres llegar a la cima…**

**-Pero ya estoy en la cima!- Miroku le mando una mirada de hielo y se paseo por la habitación hasta encontrar su objetivo, bajo la cama de Inuyasha**

**-Estar en la cima no implica guardar bajo tu cama, cajetillas de cigarro y botellas de alcohol! Piensa en ti Inuyasha! Si no es por las buenas….será por las malas- amenazo sabiendo que había dado en el clavo, Inuyasha hace tiempo estaba deseando tener unas vacaciones largas y relajantes y eso sería la forma perfecta de chantajearlo**

**-Necesito que impresiones a un sujeto que ira a verte al concierto, te quiere como protagonista en una película de acción, ya lei el libreto y es bastante interesante- Inuyasha alzo una ceja sin entender el punto de la conversación, Miroku pareció notarlo asique siguió hablando-te pagaran millones si consigues el protagónico en la película y ….te daré las vacaciones que querías, recuerdas?**

**-Cómo es que conseguí estar en una película y no me había enterado hasta ahora….- Murmuro impresionado el chico de ojos dorados, Miroku trago en seco, aquello era cierto, sonrio inocentemente e Inuyasha lo miro intrigado**

**-Así es!Te conseguí una película en donde eres un espía enamorado de la hija de…**

**-No me interesa….quiero vacaciones- dijo el oji-dorado volviendo a recostarse en la cama cubriendo completamente su cabeza con las sabanas**

**-Y las tendrás….solo impresiona al sujeto, así ambos tendremos lo que queremos- dijo con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta para irse, pero la voz de la estrella lo detuvo**

**-Sabes Miroku….tienes suerte de que seamos amigos o ya te habría despedido…- el chico de ojos azules sonrió divertido y salió de la habitación**

**Inuyasha sintiendo que el sueño ya había abandonado su cuerpo luego de aquella noticia, decidió que era tiempo de levantarse, se incorporó nuevamente y suspiro frustrado, como era posible tener un representante tan explotador? **

**Al intentar ponerse de pie sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza obligándolo a caer nuevamente de espaldas sobre la cama, él sabía que aquel dolor era la prueba de su resaca y producto de una larga borrachera la noche anterior, sonrió al recordar lo bien que la había pasado y todo lo que había hecho, si Miroku se enteraba se llevaría la reprimenda de su vida…**

**Inuyasha Taisho, ese era su nombre, era el cantante de moda con solo 25 años, su atractivo tenia a las chicas a sus pies, su extraño color de cabello y ojos eran un toque exótico que las chicas amaban y gracias a aquello su fama había crecido considerablemente en solo semanas, era solicitado en programas, de radio, tv e incluso revistas de moda, su fotografía estaba en todas partes, aunque siempre lucia atractivo para las chicas, tenía una sonrisa falsa y sus ojos denotaban cansancio en todas las fotos, la fama siempre termina aburriendo luego de un rato….**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Entro nuevamente en aquel enorme edificio al que había entrado ya muchas veces en el pasado, siempre buscando lo mismo, poder trabajar ahí, aunque sea haciendo el aseo, cualquier cosa, después de todo, por algo se empezaba**

**-Kagome?- pregunto un hombre alto, guapo y varonil que sostenía un montón de papeles entre sus brazos**

**-Ah Hola Kouga, que tal todo?- Kouga era uno de los conductores del noticiero al que ella le gustaría pertenecer, se habían conocido gracias a la persistencia de ella por pertenecer al canal de televisión, conocía mucha gente gracias a eso**

**-Bien…supongo, están haciendo reducción de personal, por lo que todos se están esforzando el doble intentando no desagradar a Naraku- Kagome hiso una mueca al escuchar aquello, Naraku era el jefe del canal al que ella quería pertenecer, por eso varias veces había tenido que hablar con él, No había mucho que decir sobre aquel hombre, parecía sombrío y su mirada siempre buscaba ver en tu alma, era ambicioso y por eso ,millonario, su madre le había enseñado que si no había nada bueno que decir de una persona, entonces no se decía nada, por eso siempre prefería callar cuando hablaban de el.**

**-Oh, ya veo, bueno ya sabes, yo vengo a lo mismo de siempre- dijo rendida, sabía que con aquella reducción de personal, era muy poco probable que la contrataran como ella quería**

**-Lo siento Kagome….tal vez el próximo mes….-Murmuro Kouga, realmente lo sentía, conocía muy bien a Kagome y adoraría la idea de que ella trabajara con él, pero por alguna razón ella nunca podía lograrlo y eso que tenía un currículo realmente impresionante**

**-Está bien….Nos vemos Kouga, cuídate- dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de aquel chico que siempre había sido bueno con ella, y luego de despedirse comenzó a caminar fuera del edificio con la cabeza gacha**

**-Quien es ella?- Kouga volteo al escuchar aquella voz gutural y autoritaria, sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a su jefe, Naraku, luciendo un impecable traje negro haciéndolo ver más poderoso de lo que ya era**

**-Es Kagome, jefe, la chica que siempre viene buscando un trabajo en el canal- respondió desviando la mirada de su jefe hasta a chica que caminaba cabizbaja hasta las afueras del canal.**

**-Ah….es bastante persistente, tal vez encuentre algo que darle…-Murmuro más para sí mismo que para Kouga, Se lo pensó un momento y sonrió al darse cuenta de que aquella persistencia era justo lo que necesitaba en el canal-Dile que la espero en mi oficina para discutir su contrato- dijo encaminándose sin más hasta el ascensor para ir a su oficina, Kouga sonrió y corrió hasta Kagome**

**-Kagome!- la chica volteo al escuchar que Kouga la llamaba- Kagome no te imaginas lo que acaba de pasar**

**-No…que pasa?- pregunto alzando una ceja al ver la cara sonriente de Kouga que la agarró del brazo y la hiso correr para adentrarse nuevamente en el edificio del canal**

**-Acabo de hablar con Naraku, él ha alabado tu persistencia y te espera en su oficina para hablar sobre tu contrato- dijo rápidamente mientras apretaba varias veces el botón del ascensor**

**-q…que..?- murmuro a penas la chica mientras era arrastrada dentro del ascensor por un sonriente Kouga…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Miroku le había dicho que harían un concierto en Tokio, la idea le agradaba, ya que las chicas de ahí se caracterizaban por ser muy bellas, justo lo que él estaba buscando para tener diversión, los ensayos habían sido excelentes y habían sorpresas para las chicas que fueran más osadas gritando, tendría que subir a una al escenario y la idea sonaba entretenida, para él y para la afortunada chica que llamara su atención.**

**-Muero por llegar- dijo mirando el techo del bus-casa que lo llevaba a todas partes, acababa de terminar el último ensayo y ahora iba a su mansión, se dio cuenta al llegar de que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y su estomago rugió reclamando comida, necesitaba una chica que le tuviera lista la comida en su habitación, porque una chica? Simple, él era hombre y necesitaba recrear la vista de vez en cuando**

**Subió a su habitación desganado luego de haber asaltado la cocina, Miroku le dijo que tenía un par de horas para descansar antes de que tomaran el avión a Tokio, asique pretendía dormir un poco, todas sus maletas estaban listas, solo faltaba una cosa para divertirse aún más…**

**Tomo el celular que tenía en la mesita de noche y marco el número que ya sabía de memoria**

**-Ola….- contesto la voz suave y seductora de una chica del otro lado de la línea, Inuyasha sonrió al escucharla, pero esa sería la última vez que lo haría, se lo prometió mentalmente.**

**-Kikyo quería hablar contigo….**

**-dime, amor...-respondió la chica coqueta jugando con el cable del teléfono, enredándolo entre sus delgados dedos del otro lado de la línea**

**-Sabes, tendré un concierto en Tokio, mi avión sale en un par de horas y….**

**-Lo siento amor, pero no puedo ir contigo, tengo mucho trabajo en la agencia de modelaje, ya sabes…**

**-Tranquila, no quería que vinieras conmigo, escucha esta llamada se está alargando mucho, lo hare rápido…**

**-qué?**

**-Como me iré lejos un par de días, quiero estar soltero, ya sabes, asique lo dejamos hasta aquí, te parece? No quiero que me llames, si lo haces no responderé tu llamada y no armes escandalo con la prensa ya he tenido mucho de eso, adiós…- se despidió con una sonrisa sabiendo ya de antemano que esto le traería problemas, pero poco le importaba, en realidad, jamás sintió nada por ella.**

**Kikyo ERA su novia, era una modelo bastante famosa que daba la talla para ser la novia del gran Inuyasha Taisho, pero luego de un tiempo se volvió irritante, sus constantes llamadas lo tenían asfixiado, se lo venía pensando hace varios días….tenía que terminar su relación con ella, y así lo hiso….**

**Ahora la tranquilidad de tener a aquella mujer fuera de su vida, lo invadió por completo y fue así como sus ojos se cerraron pacíficamente y callo dormido al instante, como si nada hubiera pasado…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ya habían pasado dos días desde que comenzó a trabajar en el canal, su jefe había sido extrañamente amable, como no lo era con nadie más dentro del canal, Kagome no quería tener problemas, simplemente se limitaba a hacer lo que sea que le mandaran**

**Naraku la había contratado como una periodista urbana, eso significaba que ella haría las notas o reportajes que tuvieran que ser grabados en plena calle y no en el estudio**

**Como no habían muchas noticias interesantes que cubrir, Naraku la había puesto a aprender todo lo que pudiera de sus compañeros de trabajo y las maquinas que utilizaban para el sonido e imagen, era todo realmente interesante y a pesar de que aún no tenía un sueldo concreto estaba feliz de poder al fin formar parte del canal.**

**Kouga la había ayudado en todo lo posible, él y Sango su nueva amiga siempre le estaban ayudando, mientras Kouga hablaba sobre las noticias del momento, Sango se memorizaba lo que tenía que decir para dar el tiempo del día siguiente luego del noticiero**

**Eran las seis de la tarde y el noticiero iba a comenzar, todo lo hacían en vivo y grabaciones en días festivos, era una verdadera industria por eso Kagome no podía evitar quedar maravillada con todo lo que sus compañeros hacían, jamás pensó que se requiriera de tanto esfuerzo para poder llevar a cabo un programa de tal magnitud**

**Mientras ella esperaba sentada a que alguien necesitara ayuda con algo, Kouga relataba las noticias más recientes, siempre serio, pero sonreía cuando intercambiaba comentarios con Ayame, su compañera en el estudio.**

**-Desearía algún día poder estar comentando noticias así….-Murmuro Kagome suspirando resignada porque sabía que estaba lejos de eso, aunque no perdía las esperanzas sabía que el camino no se le venia fácil**

**Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto su celular sonó, era su jefe, apretó de tecla de contestación y el miedo a ser despedida, invadió rápidamente su cuerpo obligándola a tragar en seco antes de responder**

**-Bu…bueno?- pregunto levemente escuchando el carraspeo de una garganta del otro lado de la línea**

**-Kagome, necesito que vengas a la oficina rápidamente, tengo un trabajo para i, será tu primer trabajo como reportera urbana!- hablo Naraku con entusiasmo, Kagome sonrió imaginándose solo por unos segundos, siendo enfocada por la cámara y vista por todo Japón!**

**-Está bien….jeje Claro! Voy enseguida- respondió cortando la llamada, se encamino hasta la oficina y un Naraku sonriente la recibió**

**-Kagome al fin llegas, te presento a tu equipo de grabación, ella es Kagura una muy eficiente directora**

**-Hola….- Contesto la chica de ojos color rubí haciendo una mueca de desagrado, Kagome solo se limitó a asentir sabiendo de ante mano que aquella chica lo que tenía era envidia**

**-Este es Bankotsu…-Prosiguió Naraku enseñándole a un chico alto y bastante guapo con una larga trenza azabache cayendo por su espalda y ojos profundamente azules- Él es el camarógrafo, sabe las mejores posiciones del sol y viento para que la imagen tuya que transmita la cámara no se vea borrosa o descolorida**

**-Un placer…-Murmuro Kagome sintiéndose de pronto cohibida por aquellos ojos tan profundos**

**-El placer es todo mío….-Murmuro el atractivo chico besando la mano de una Kagome realmente sonrojada**

**-Este de aquí, es Shippou, el encargado del sonido- El chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos verde esmeralda sonrió al ver a Kagome, sintió de pronto mucho cariño hacia la chica que le beso la mejilla con una gran sonrisa**

**-Ola! Kagome espero seamos buenos amigos- Kagome sonrió encantada el chico debía tener unos 19 años pero era tan adorable como un de 4**

**-Claro que seremos amigos Shippou!- contesto con una sonrisa, Naraku le presento al último chico, uno algo afeminado pero vestido muy a la moda**

**-Él es Jakotsu, él te maquillara y te vestirá adecuadamente para que te veas bien frente a las cámaras**

**-Hola chica! Tenemos que hacer algo con ese cabello! Si me sigues te lo dejare divino!- dijo asiendo un gesto gracioso con sus brazos y tronando sus dedos, Kagome sonrió, este chico parecía simpático**

**-Si claro! Lo que quieras- acepto la chica- Oiga jefe, no le he preguntado aun sobre el reportaje urbano que debo hacer….- Un bufido se escuchó y Kagome de pronto vio frente a sus ojos los color rubí de Kagura**

**-Que estúpida niña! Enserio esto es lo mejor que conseguiste Naraku?- el nombrado frunció el ceño y Kagura supo que si no se callaba, la despedirían**

**-Esta chica está llena de potencial, solo tiene que sacarlo a flote, por eso ustedes serán su equipo, la ayudaran y educaran, sé que con el tiempo, llegara a ser una gran reportera- Todos asintieron, menos Kagura que con solo dos pasos llego hasta la puerta y sin previo aviso se fue**

**-Tranquila Kagome, ella es solo uno de los muchos obstáculos que tendrás mas adelante para conseguir lo que realmente viniste a buscar al canal- opino Bankotsu sonriéndole conciliadoramente a la pelinegra**

**-Bueno, olvidando el tema de Kagura, el reportaje que tienes que hacer es sobre la llegada de esta gran estrella a Tokio, debemos tener una grabación de su llegada, cuando salude a sus fans, cuando de autógrafos, da igual, lo que más quiero, es que logres sacarle palabras, como se siente con su llegada, como será el concierto…..**

**-P...Perdón Naraku…dijiste, súper estrella? Quien vendrá a Tokio?- pregunto inocentemente Kagome a lo que todos la miraron como si estuviera loca**

**-Pff, Nadie importante mi bella Kagome, solo un perrucho muerto de hambre…- Dijo Kouga entrando a la oficina, Naraku quiso reír**

**-Un perro?- Kagome parecía cada vez más perdida y Naraku quiso ayudar**

**-Se refiere a Inuyasha Taisho, el modelo, actor y cantante visitara nuestro país en unas cuantas horas, todo lo que puedas conseguir sobre su llegada, me servirá para armar en reportaje en la oficina de edición**

**-Está bien….-Murmuro, ella sabía quién era Inuyasha Taisho, pero jamás le tomo demasiada importancia, gente como el, tenían la vida fácil, todo lo que querían lo tenían, a ella le gustaba esforzarse por todo, por eso no le gustaba el pomposo cantante y punto.**

**Naraku seguía hablando sobre el cantante y Kagome se repetía una y otra vez, que habría obstáculos como ese para llegar hasta ser conductora, sabía que debía hacer un esfuerzo y conseguir que el cantante le diera una entrevista**

**-…Cuando vuelvas tendrás tu primer sueldo- sentencio Naraku saliendo de la oficina, Los ojos de Kagome brillaron al escuchar la palabra sueldo, si bien, aun no iba a ser la que condujera el programa junto a Kouga, por algo se empezaba, asique tomo valor de donde no tenia y junto a su equipo comenzaron a preparar todo para irse derecho al aeropuerto y esperar la llegada del cantante Inuyasha Taisho.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Inuyasha miraba por la ventana cada cinco segundos, Miroku a su lado ya se estaba hartando, cada vez estaba más tentado a agarrar una cuerda y cinta adhesiva y así tener a la estrella quieta en el asiento**

**-Desde cuando te pone tan nervioso llegar a un concierto Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku divertido al ver la cara enfadada del chico**

**-Por alguna razón presiento que algo verdaderamente genial va a pasarme en Tokio no se….intuición?- dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros, alzo una ceja al ver que Miroku luchaba por no soltar una risotada**

**-ESO LO USAN LAS MUJERES! Acaso ya te convertiste en una?- El chico de ojos azules termino estallando en carcajadas para luego ser golpeado por un puño que él conocía muy bien- lo siento lo siento pero es que…que crees que podría pasar? Será solo un concierto, no es como si fueras a conocer a una linda chica que te enamore y luego tengas que dejarla, no tendrás tiempo para eso…..- dijo revisando la agenda de labores de Inuyasha, a lo máximo podían quedarse dos días en Tokio luego debían volver a una entrevista exclusiva, pero Inuyasha aún no tenía que saber eso, pensó Miroku sonriente…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Kagome y su equipo ya esperaban impacientes la llegada de la estrella, había pasado a lo menos media hora desde que habían llegado al aeropuerto, los fans estaban desesperados por ver a Inuyasha y Kagome simplemente estaba esperando el momento de irse de ahí, jamás iba a estar impaciente por ver a Inuyasha, eso ni de chiste**

**-Oye amor, amo tu cabello, pero me gustaría probarte nuevas cosas, comencemos antes de que llegue mi adonis adorado!- hablo Jakotsu a espaldas de Kagome que se volteo apenas lo escucho hablar**

**-Tu adonis Jakotsu? Te gusta Inuyasha Taisho?- pregunto Kagome alzando una ceja**

**-Y a quién no? Nena acaso vives en el pasado? TAISHO ES LO DE HOY!- Dijo preparando el maquillaje sobre una mesa plegable, fue sacando frascos y frascos de distintas cosas que Kagome se dedicó a ver con curiosidad**

**-nunca me gusto demasiado, es decir, que tiene de atractivo, babear por un chico que ni siquiera sabe que existes?- pregunto sentándose en la silla que señalaba Jakotsu**

**-Tienes razón nena, pero piensa en que si nadie lo alabara, no sería famoso….después de todo, la fama es la que le da la importancia a una persona- Kagome pensó que Jakotsu no podía ser mas superficial**

**-La fama no es lo único que te da importancia Jakotsu, hay mas cosas, una persona pura de corazón, es capaz de brillar y resaltar entre la gente, no por la fama….- Jakotsu me miro como si estuviera loca mientras me maquillaba los ojos**

**-Hay nena, no me digas que eres ese tipo de chica…- inquirió arreglando ahora mi cabello, fruncí el ceño ante su comentario**

**-que tipo de chica? A que te refieres?**

**-ya sabes, el tipo de chica sentimental que no le importa lo de afuera, si no lo de adentro….eso a las finales te hará sufrir, entregar tu corazón por completo, jamás es una buena idea, no he conocido a nadie que fuera feliz haciéndolo**

**-quien te dijo que planeo entregar mis sentimientos a alguien que los tirara a la basura?**

**-eso no es algo que puedas controlar amor, si el destino elije a alguien para ti…no hay más remedio….**

**La palabras de Jakotsu me parecieron tan profundas, acaso era verdad? No me gustaba sufrir por hombres, ya había pasado por eso en mi adolescencia y era algo que no me gustaba recordar, pero volver a pasar por lo mismo ahora? Sería capaz?**

**-Ya estas lista preciosa! Toda una obra de arte- dijo Jakotsu poniendo un espejo frente a mis ojos**

**Dios! Me veía tan diferente, mis ojos estaban más grandes, mi cabello arreglado en bucles y un estilizado moño hacia el lado dejando que la mayoría de los rizos cayeran por mi hombro derecho, mis labios pintados de rojo se veían geniales, parecía una muñeca, no es por presumir pero, sería la mejor periodista urbana si seguía viéndome así de bien**

**El avión de pronto fue visible en el cielo y el equipo preparo la cámara, las fans comenzaron a gritar y Kagome alisto su maquillaje y peinado porque estaba a punto de ser grabada por la cámara por primera vez, Kagura le dio la señal y de pronto ya estaban transmitiendo en vivo**

**-Estamos aquí en el aeropuerto principal de Tokio esperando la llegada de la estrella número uno, Inuyasha Taisho- Las fans gritaron al decir aquel nombre, todas deseaban hablar un poco sobre lo emocionadas que estaban con la llegada de su artista favorito- Tengo aquí a la presidenta del club de fans de Tokio, dime Kumy, como te sientes con la llegada de este icono de la música?**

**-Estoy tan feliz! No te puedes imaginar cuanto, deseo que llegue pronto y poder verlo!- gritaba la chiquilla de no más de 16 años, Kagome sonreía viendo la energía de aquella adolecente**

**-Tendremos mas noticias de la llegada del icono juvenil del pop Inuyasha Taisho, pero mientras, volvemos al estudio, Kouga…- La cámara se apago y escucho como Kagura le decía Bien hecho!, se sintió orgullosa y luego de despedirse de la pequeña Kimy, vio con enormes ojos como el avión iba de a poco aterizando en el aeropuerto, esta vez no seria en vivo, todo estria editado en el estudio de grabación asique no estaría tan nerviosa, la cámara comenzó a grabar nuevamente la llegada del chico, ella aun estaba impresionada, no habia visto un solo avión en su vida y jamas hubiera imaginado que eran tan enormes!**

**-Inuyasha… tenemos que bajar, se que no querias llegar pero aquí estamos, ahora deves salir a ver a tus fans, están locas por verte**

**-No quiero ver a las fans ni a la prensa, no los vere hasta el concierto, sácame por otro lado, no quiero tener que lidiar con ellos- pidió el chico asiendo un ademan, Miroku suspiro resignado, odiaba que Inuyasha tuviera tan poca comunicación con sus fans, después de todo, sin ellos no seria nada.**

**Kagome aún estaba entre la multitud con su equipo, Inuyasha debería aparecer en cualquier momento, tenía a su equipo y las cámaras listas para cuando el chico apareciera.**

**-Chicos tengan todo listo, el futuro de nuestro equipo está en las manos de ese chico engreído-dijo Kagome en tono gracioso los de su equipo sonrieron, estaban de acuerdo con el comentario de la chica.**

**El tiempo pasaba y Kagome estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, veía bajar a gente y gente, nadie conocido desde el avión, ya habían pasado 12 minutos y la estrella no aparecía, sin duda, algo andaba mal.**

**-Chicos, voy a ir al baño ya no aguanto- dijo asiendo muecas, Kagura asintió indicándole con la mano que se apurara por si Inuyasha aparecía, pero Kagome en realidad no iría a baño, iría a buscar a ese chico engreído, no podía creer que hubiera abandonado a sus fans, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que el chico no estaba en al avión, era obvio que lo habían sacado por otro lado.**

**Camino hasta el hangar de helicópteros, solo para estar segura de sí el chico estaba ahí o no, aunque tenía sus dudas, debía encontrarlo y darle a su jefe lo que quería, de eso dependia su trabajo y poder lograr su sueño.**

**-DEMONIOS!- grito al ver como el tacón aguja de su zapato se quedaba estancado en una rejilla que había en el suelo, tiro y halo de su zapato, hasta que decidió sacárselo y verse obligada a dejar ahí su tacón rojo, suspiro derrotada y siguió caminando con un solo zapato, se veía realmente espantosa.**

**Camino y camino, llego hasta unos enormes talleres que de seguro eran para arreglar los aviones y darles mantención y limpieza, se metió dentro y se sentó confianzudamente en el asiento de un helicóptero apagado, sus pies le dolían horrores, como era posible que por culpa de Inuyasha Taisho hubiera perdido su tacón favorito.**

**-Las cosas que tengo que hacer para lograr tener un empleo- dijo derrotada, se sacó su único zapato y lo observo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo**

**-Un mal día he?- pregunto una voz que le era demasiado conocida, ella levanto su cabeza y lo único que vio fue una sombra- te levantaste con tu pie izquierdo?- el chico rio y se alejo provocando que la chica lo siguiera hasta otro helicóptero que estaba en pedazos**

**-Hey! Me estas siguiendo?- siguió hablando el chico provocando que ella sintiera un escalofrió en su espalda**

**-A que estás jugando? Esto no me agrada MUESTRATE!- exigió perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba**

**El chico salió de la oscuridad dejando sin aire a la chica, el rio divertido al ver la expresión de su cara, se acercó a ella peligrosamente y ella se quedó helada**

**-!**

**El chico abrió los ojos espantado y se lanzó sobre ella para taparle la boca, miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie había oído nada**

**-Olle! Qué demonios haces? Si gritas me descubrirán- la chica frunció el ceño y se apartó de el**

**-Eres el hombre más engreído que he conocido en mi vida, que demonios te pasa! Hay casi 500 personas esperándote debajo de tu avión y tu estas aquí?- el chico sonrió, era la primera vez que una chica no se lanzaba a sus brazos a besarlo y eso lo ponía feliz, esa chica le agradaba**

**-Tranquila, simplemente es parte de la agenda- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- tengo que esperar aquí hasta que Miroku venga por mí, entonces daré una conferencia de prensa… feliz?- la chica negó con la cabeza, incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando y se giró para irse pero fue detenida por el chico**

**-que quieres?- pregunto Catalina perdiendo la paciencia**

**-tu nombre?- la chica frunció el ceño y se liberó de su agarre para luego reír sínicamente**

**-quieres mi nombre? Eres idiota! Soy una reportera, iba a conseguir un buen empleo por una entrevista tuya pero… desapareciste y….- ya no sabía que más decir, ni siquiera sabía porque le estaba contando todo esto al chico engreído ese.**

**-Te daré una maldita entrevista! Pero con una condición- la chica frunció el ceño esperando a que el dijera la condición, la rechazaría de todas formas, jamás se podía confiar en un hombre como el, Inuyasha se asustó al sentir el portón de la bodega abriéndose, el chico la empujo dentro de un helicóptero y sonrió como idiota al ver a su manager entrar a buscarlo**

**-Listo para irnos?- el chico asintió y se metió en el helicóptero tapando con su mochila y chaqueta la cabeza de la chica tapándola de los ojos del pervertido de su manager**

**Volaron sobre el aeropuerto y Justin saco su mano para saludar a las fans que lloraban por no poder verlo como ellas esperaban, a él no le importaba, jamás le importo, solo quería llegar pronto al hotel para poder hablar con la belleza de mujer que venía junto a él en el helicóptero**

**Al llegar al hotel, el helicóptero aterrizo en la que era la terraza del gran edificio, Inuyasha podía estar ahí un par de horas hasta que Miroku lo llevara a noticiero a dar una aburrida entrevista en donde hablaba cosas estúpidas que no tenían nada que ver con el, suspiro frustrado al darse cuenta de lo falso que era aquella chica se lo había gritado en la cara y el no había sido capaz de verlo con claridad**

**El personal del hotel lo recibió gustoso con botellas de champaña y un agradable banquete en su honor que él no había considerado, Miroku al parecer tampoco sabía aquello, asique estaban completamente obligados a asistir, y eso lo frustraba porque no podría descansar**

**El piloto del helicóptero estaba preparándose para irse y fue cuando el recordó a la bella reportera escondida en la parte de atrás**

**-Por favor no se lleve el helicóptero, quiero salir un rato, solo apague el motor – pidió amablemente, Miroku lo miro un poco ceñudo pero no dijo nada**

**Inuyasha se acercó hasta su amigo un poco alejado de la demás gente y le hablo al oído**

**-No puedo ir a ese banquete, haz algo, lo que sea, quiero descansar por favor, estoy agotado por el viaje- Miroku entendió y fue a hablar con el gerente del hotel mientras Inuyasha rápidamente se metía al helicóptero sin que nadie lo viera**

**-Ok! Manos a la obra- al entrar vio un pequeño bulto que estaba tapado por su chaqueta y su mochila, unos pequeños y delicados pies se asomaban por debajo de la chaqueta y una cascada de cabello azabache se veía por debajo de la chaqueta, cuidadosamente destapo la cara de la chica para descubrir que estaba durmiendo**

**Se quedó maravillado viéndola, se veía realmente hermosa mientras dormía, su oscuro cabello esparcido por todo el asiento, sus espesas pestañas decorando sus hermosos ojos, su cuerpo perfecto y escultural, su nariz delicada y perfecta y sus labios, carnosos, lo invitaban a probarlos, eran un perfecto pecado, sin darse cuenta que ya se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la chica, se preguntó a si mismo porque hacia todo esto, pero no se molestó en responder ya que los labios de ella lo atraían como imanes**

**Poso sus manos en la estrecha cintura de ella y sonrió mientras seguía acercándose, la chica abrió los ojos y lo que vio la puso histérica, lo empujo con toda su fuerza y grito…**

**-!**

**El chico corrió a taparle la boca, y tuvo un pequeño sentimiento de dejabu, ya que había pasado lo mismo en el hangar de helicópteros**

**-Olle te puedes calmar? Acaso no puedo despertarte sin que te pongas a gritar?, de cualquier modo, quien te dio permiso de dormir en mi helicóptero?- dijo el alzando una ceja, la chica lo miro sintiéndose un poco culpable e iba a pedirle perdón cuando se dio cuenta de que n tenia porque hacerlo y su orgullo salió a flote**

**-Pues lo siento, pero si no me hubieses dejado tanto tiempo escondida ahí tal vez no me habría quedado dormida- Inuyasha abrió los ojos pero luego los entrecerró tratando de intimidar a la chica que simplemente bufo cruzándose de brazos- y…no intentes poner excusas, sé que trataste de besarme…**

**-Qué? Yo besar a una chica tan fea como tú? No me hagas reír, para que sepas, tengo a muchas mujeres hermosas tras de mí, porque besaría a alguien como tú?- respondió mirándola despectivo**

**-La mentira no te va….Inuyasha Taisho- respondió Kagome provocando que el chico tosiera nervioso tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, la chica sonrió y decidió decir algo para sacar al chico de aquella incomodidad- Bueno….que vas a hacer conmigo ahora? Sabes que lo que acabas de hacer es rapto?- el chico alzo una ceja y luego sonrió victorioso**

**-Es rapto, solo si la persona es llevada a la fuerza y tu preciosa no te opusiste en ningún momento- la chica se sonrojo y se levantó para salir del helicóptero siendo ayudada por el**

**-Debo irme, tengo que presentar mi renuncia- dijo suspirando derrotada- Ahora debería decir…"Fue un gusto Inuyasha Taisho, espero volver a verte" pero…es todo lo contrario….- dijo ella con una sonrisa tomando el único zapato de tacón que le quedaba y comenzando a caminar hasta el ascensor**

**Inuyasha observo por primera vez alrededor y se dio cuenta que Miroku ya no estaba y los empleados del hotel, tampoco, solo estaban las mesas con comida y una que otra basurilla en el suelo, suspiro aliviado de que nadie viera a la periodista, con los ojos entrecerrados la vio alejarse y abrió sus ojos como platos caminando rápidamente hasta ella**

**Kagome presiono con insistencia el botón del ascensor al ver que el chico se acercaba pero el aparato parecía burlarse de ella ya que cada vez tardaba más en llegar**

**-Debo suponer que renunciaras a tu trabajo debido a mí?- La chica se volteo y lo observó queriendo asesinarlo, el chico parecía incrédulo, es que acaso no entendía?lo observó fijamente y luego de un rato sonrió con cinismo y aplaudió**

**-BRAVO! Asique si piensas, que bien!- dijo entusiasmada mientras rodaba los ojos y volvía a presionar al botón del ascensor**

**-Olle, lo siento, es decir…..se cómo solucionar esto- Kagome lo miro con desconfianza viendo aquella sonrisa bastante característica en el que denotaba una victoria innegable**

**-Como…?- pregunto aun desconfiando del chico frente a lla**

**-Fácil! Dejare que seas la primera que me entreviste, dejare que me saques fotos y que conserves tu empleo- dijo sonriendo, ella lo miro incrédula y con la boca abierta**

**-Vas a hacer eso por mí? A penas me conoces y vas a hacerme un favor tan grande? Es obvio que no te gusta la prensa y aun así vas a hacer esto para ayudarme?- el chico asintió y ella bufo sarcástica, por alguna razón no le gustaba la idea**

**-Lo are, pero con una condición- dijo señalando a la chica, ella de inmediato se dio cuenta que ahí estaba la parte del trato que no le agradaba- tienes que salir conmigo durante mi estadía en Tokio- dijo sonriente**

**-Son apenas unas cuantas horas- dijo asiendo un mohín, el chico sonrió y pasó su brazo en los hombros de ella asiendo que ella frunciera el ceño asqueada con su cercanía pero aun así, no lo alejo**

**-Eres una pésima periodista! Deberías saber todo de mi… planeo quedarme una semana en Tokio, Mi manager no lo sabe pero…..me prometió vacaciones, asique no puede decirme que no, si aceptas, te daré tu entrevista mañana a las 10 de la mañana- dijo sonriendo, la chica asintió sin siquiera saber si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, de pronto sintió que estaba pactando con el diablo…**

**-Está bien, lo hare…- la sonría victoriosa en el rostro de Inuyasha la hiso querer retractarse de lo que dijo**

**-Que bien…Olle estaba pensando que, ya que estoy soltero… tú y yo podríamos….**

**-NO! – lo interrumpió- no va a intentar nada conmigo señor Taisho, solo serán salidas de amigos, si yo llego a decidir que será diferente entonces se lo hare saber pero usted no se pasara de la raya señor Taisho- dijo señalándolo, sonrió al ver que el ascensor al fin había llegado y se abrían las puertas, Inuyasha fue más rápido y se apresuró a ponerle Stop a esa cosa para que no se moviera y poder seguir hablando con la chica**

**-Porque de pronto me tratas de usted? Pensé que ya había más confianza….**

**-No habrá confianza si pones esa mirada y ofreces cosas como….esas- dijo la chica haciendo una mueca**

**-Okey okey…- suspiro frustrado el chico mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos y la chica esperaba ansiosa a ver que iba a decir- Prometo que no te hare nada…..a menos que lo pidas- dijo ofreciéndole su meñique a la chica que lo acepto sonriente**

**-Y sé que no pasara porque jamás voy a pedírtelo- dijo ella sonriendo provocando en la estrella cosas que el no supo cómo calificar**

**-Asique nos veremos mañana a las diez, no me molestaría que me despertaras- dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente, ella lo empujo y se subió al ascensor**

**-ya quisieras- dijo egocéntrica mientras se despedía con la mano las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse pero Inuyasha puso su zapato entremedio**

**-Aun no me dices tu nombre amor….- dijo sonriendo pícaramente, Kagome se cruzó de brazos enojada y de una patada saco el pie del muchacho de entre las puertas del ascensor para que estas comenzaran a cerrarse nuevamente**

**-Me llamo Kagome….y NO SOY TU AMOR!- las puertas terminaron de cerrarse e Inuyasha sonrió victorioso**

**-Kagome…..**

**CONTINUARA….**

**Y eso sería todo por hoy! Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de este fic que me Tiene cada día más complicada, ya saben, creo que Kagome e Inuyasha son tan opuestos, que es complicado ponerlos a ambos en la misma oración, pero como dice un viejo dicho LOS POLOS APUESTOS SE ATRAEN! Ajajajajaja veamos como continuara esta divertida historia, espero sus reviews! Bezotes y abrazos fuertes cuídenseeeee!**

**Katyta Kitty…..**


End file.
